From The Top
by likewhoresontequila
Summary: From the top, sort of. A Glee rewrite, the right way. With Faberry.
1. By It's Very Definition

**A/N-This is a retelling of the entirety of glee. But with canon Faberry. aka the way it should have been. The story will be told entirely from either Quinn or Rachel's perspectives. Obviously, the beginning will be more Rachel because of her prominence, and it will follow the show nearly to a tee, with the exception being, like I said, that Rachel and Quinn being canon as they should have been in the first place. Suggestions about certain scenes, or anything anyone would like to add, are greatly appreciated :)**

**Spoilers: Glee. Glee is the spoiler. If you've ever seen it, then you know basically what is going to happen in this fic, but with some twists and turns, and hopefully better continuity.**

**Sadly I do not own any of the characters, names, etc, etc. All owned by FOX, Ryan Murphy, and all those people.**

"Hi, my name is Rachel Berry, and I'll be singing On My Own, from the seminal Broadway classic, Les Mis."

"Fantastic. Let's hear it."

"_On my own, pretending he's beside me..."_

_You might laugh, because every time I sign my name, I put a gold star after it, but it's a metaphor. And metaphors are important. My gold stars are a metaphor for me being a star. _

The cold slushy that struck her moments after signing her name did nothing to deter her audition for New Directions. She was already on the bottom rung of the social ladder, and receiving daily slushy facials at the hands of the head cheerleader, so that just meant there was nothing to stop her. She was destined to become a star, and no jock neanderthal was going to stop that.

The only person who really managed to stay in her way most of the time was herself. She would not have to audition for glee club all over again if it weren't for her getting that closet case Sandy Ryerson fired, though it was entirely deserved he was completely inappropriate and had no real ear for music if he thought anyone but herself was deserving of the lead solo. She was the most obviously talented, and to even consider anyone else was absolutely absurd. It wasn't her fault that the man was touching a student in a most inappropriate manner. She was doing her part to keep creeps like that out of school. She was _not _homophobic. She had two gay dads, Leroy and Hiram, and was born out of love, she still didn't know who was her real dad, and that was fine with her. She loved them both equally. From age one she was taking dance and vocal lessons, anything to give that extra competitive edge. Her hard work had certainly paid off, she was easily the most talented person in the entirety of McKinley High School.

She was so bust keeping up with her hectic schedule she barely had time to think of anything else other than being a star. Boys were certainly off the list. You might think that all the boys would totally want to tap that, but her myspace schedule kept her way too busy to date. She tried to post a myspace video everyday, just to keep her talent alive and growing, nowadays, being anonymous is worse than being poor. In our culture today, fame is the most important thing. If there was one thing she learned, it was that no one was just going to hand it to you.

Once she was finished uploading her video to myspace, she took a shower, and began her nightly routine. It was rather tedious, but one must make sure to keep themselves healthy and hygienic. She finished showering, and washing and cleansing her face, and sat down to read the comments that she saw had been posted on the video.

She scrolled down to the first one from "Sky Splits"

"_**If I were your parents, I would sell you back."**_

"_Without him, I feel his arms around me"_

"_**I'm going to scratch my eyes out."**_

"_I love him, but every day I'm learning..."_

"_**Please get sterilized."**_

"_All my life, I've only been pretending..._

She bit down on her lip, and held back the tears. If she gave them the satisfaction of crying, even without their knowledge, it would mean they win. She clicked on the next comment, and each after. All of them were from cheerios. She returned to the top of the page, to the very first one, and clicked the icon. She was immediately directed to Quinn Fabray's personal myspace page. It wasn't set to private so she was able to view everything that the head cheerio had posted about herself. There were a few mentions of her religion, and celibacy club, and some things about cheerios and school. She was on honor roll. Apparently she used her intelligence for pure evil.

"_Without me his world will go on turning..."_

She clicked to view her photos, and began surfing through them all. It was very hard to deny how pretty Quinn was. She was tall, and athletic, and her hair was gorgeous. A close up of her and another cheerio showed her eyes, and they were a beautiful hazel. It was difficult to not become envious of her beauty. When she clicked on pictures of Quinn from her church she was shocked. A soft smile graced her lips in almost every photo. Quinn was wearing pastel or white sundresses in nearly all of them, almost always paired with ballet flats. She looked as if she could be the sweetest person. You would never know she dressed that way, or could smile like that from the persona she had inside the confines of their high school. In school she always seemed cold and hardhearted, cruel even. The few, unfortunate, times they had made eye contact, Quinn's eyes had immediately hardened, and she would sneer at her with pure disdain. It was disconcerting to see this sweet girl in the pictures, and she immediately closed the tab, and then her laptop. She walked over to wall to shut off her lights, and then crawled into bed, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"_A world that's full of happiness, that I have never known..."_

What bothered her the most was how easily Quinn did exactly the same thing as her every single day. She never wanted to let on to her dads how hard she had it in school, she hated seeing them upset, and this was her burden to bear, not theirs. Quinn appeared to be doing the same thing. The face she put on at home, sweet, innocent, possibly even loving, was a far cry from the ruthless head cheerleader she was at McKinley.

There was nothing she wanted less than to be like Quinn Fabray.

"_I love him, I love him, I love him, but only on my own"_

"Very nice Rachel."

She smiled back brightly, "When do we start rehearsals?"

* * *

Mr. Schuester told her that rehearsals would start the next day in the choir room, and she smiled up at him, and told him she would be there. This was finally her chance. The next day when she arrived, she was the first one there, and so began warming up by the piano. She had been going through her warm ups for fifteen minutes before the first person walked in, and she recognized Tina Cohen-Chang, and Artie Abrams. She was almost positive she had never even heard Tina speak, and as Artie was confined to a wheelchair she wondered how easily they would pull of choreography. She mentally chastised herself immediately, and smiled at them both as they walked in.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry." She stuck out her hand for Tina, who took it warily, and then Artie who did the same.

Once she released their hands, she immediately sat back down at the piano to continue her warm ups before their teacher arrived. She didn't notice the two people behind her exchange confused glances, and merely awaited the arrival of her fellow team mates.

The next person to arrive was a shorter, very well coiffed, young man who was carrying a messenger bag, and wearing a blue jacket, black pants, and what appeared to be high heeled boots. He strode into the choir room, and looked around at the three of them sitting there. Before she could introduce herself, he turned to her.

"Rachel Berry, am I correct?"

She was only taken aback for a short second, before she responded, "Yes. And you are?"

"Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you." They shook hands before he walked over to the other two, and introduced himself to them as well. She eyed Kurt momentarily before returning once again to the piano. So far he seemed the only person that she would consider competition. Granted, she had never heard him sing, but his confidence just in entering the room showed he was there to compete as well.

Finally, Mr. Schuester arrived, followed closely by a black girl, with curly hair, pushed back by an orange bandana. She was wearing an orange jersey, with a white shirt beneath it, and camouflage pants, with gold sneakers. Rachel stared openly at the girl's wardrobe choice, before finally realizing how rude she was being, and closing her mouth quickly. The girl seemed to have noticed, but let it go, and looked around the room at the four people currently occupying it.

"Hi y'all, I'm Mercedes Jones."

They all greeted her, and seated themselves in down in the available chairs. Mr. Schuester looked around at them all, clapped his hands together, and began speaking, "So welcome to the first meeting of New Directions! It's great to have you guys here, and we're a little behind, but I've already got a song and some choreography planned for us to work on today, which we will get started on right now."

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue, but is anyone else going to be joining us?" Rachel asked.

"Ah, no Rachel, this is all we have so far. We're going to work with what we have, and gain members, by showing them how great glee can be. Now, the song I have picked out for us to perform today, is Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat, let's start on the choreography..."

She knew it was bad the second they began. Their steps were off, and they were not performing at par at all. Once they finished the first run through of it, she couldn't take it.

"We suck."

"Ah, it'll get there. We just need to keep rehearsing," Mr. Schuester said, with a fairly enthusiastic tone.

"Mr. Schuester, do you have any idea, how ridiculous it is to give the lead solo in Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat, to a boy in a wheelchair?"

"I think Mr. Schue is using irony to enhance the performance," Artie cut in.

Mr. Schuester nodded along to Artie's statement, as Rachel rounded on Artie, "There is _nothing_ ironic about show choir."

Then she performed her very first New Directions storm out.

"You're sloppy! Sloppy babies!"

She made her way out to the bleachers, and found a spot watching the cheerios practice. Coach Sylvester was screaming at them through a bull horn, at once seemed to her to be a perfect performance. Quinn was being held up by some of her team mates. Rachel had spotted her immediately. She was hard to miss. The girl exuded confidence, and even amongst a sea of red, black, and white, she stood out. She was watching the head cheerio, and every move she made seemed so poised and graceful. She knew that even though Sue Sylvester was screaming through a bull horn that none of her horrific insults could have possibly been directed at Quinn. As much as she held resentment towards the other girl it was difficult to not pay attention to her. There was something about Quinn that Rachel couldn't quite place, and it drove her insane. She considered herself to have a sort of sixth sense about people and things, and yet here was Quinn Fabray, enigmatic as ever.

She was so consumed in her thoughts of the blonde, that she almost didn't see Mr. Schuester walking up to her until it was too late, she tried not to meet his eye, knowing what he was here for, trying to convince her to come back to a club that would be taking her nowhere, and merely wasting her talent and her time.

He sat down behind her and said, "You changed out of your costume."

"I'm tired of being laughed at." She responded without turning around.

She heard him take a deep breath and shuffle his feet around slightly, "You're the best kid in there Rachel. It comes with a price-"

"Look I know I'm just a sophomore but I can feel the clock ticking away, and I don't wanna leave high school with nothing to show for it," she could feel her voice starting to crack and was thankful, for once, that Mr. Schuester interrupted her rant, letting her take a moment to compose herself.

"You get great grades, you're a fantastic singer-"

"Everybody hates me."

Mr. Schuester looked at her with something akin to pity, "You think glee club is going to change that?"

She shifted her body to face him better, and with renewed confidence started again, "Being great at something is going to change it," she stated, hoping he would understand her desperation, "Being a part of something special, makes you special, right?" He looked away from her, not answering, and so she continued on.

"I need a male lead who can keep up with me vocally."

"Maybe I can coach Artie every day-"

"Look Mr. Schue, I really appreciate what you're trying to do, but if you can't give me what I need, then I'm sorry. I'm not gonna make a fool out of myself. I can't keep wasting my time with glee."

She looked out onto the field just in time to see Quinn sore into the air, and land in the arms of her fellow cheerios.

"It hurts too much."

* * *

Mr. Schuester asked her to return to their next rehearsal, saying he thought he had found someone that could meet her expectations. She was beyond skeptical, but decided that if he could give the glee club a second chance, then so could she. She arrived in the auditorium, first once again, and began her warm ups as usual. As the others started filing in, they all looked at her apprehensively as if she was going to spontaneously start biting their heads off one by one. Finally Mr. Schue arrived, and had in tow, Finn Hudson. The quarterback of the football team. She could not possibly believe her eyes, and could not believe this was who Mr. Schuester believed to be a suitable choice for male lead. Yes, he was handsome, and he had all the physical qualities of a male lead, but surely, anyone who played on the football team was too thickheaded to understand the importance of show choir. Before she had a chance to protest however, their teacher was handing them all sheet music and they were lining up to sing.

"_I got chills, they're multiplying and I'm losing control..."_

Her eyes widened in shock slightly, before her lips turned up in a small, and surprised smile. He was actually good. Mr. Schuester actually found a male lead for her.

"_Cause the power you're supplying, it's electrifying!"_

She immediately was prepared to continue the song. Finn was actually going to be able to keep up with her, albeit with some more vocal training of course. Her hopes and dreams weren't going to crash down around her after all.

They finish out their rehearsal, which after Mercedes's outburst went by rather undramatically, and she walked away, believing that they might actually be able to pull this off.

* * *

They all arrived at Carmel High School fairly early, and she managed to stand next to Finn in line. She had not had a chance to properly speak to him, and make sure he understood the implications of being the male lead opposite her. It was a demanding job and she wanted to make sure he was up to it. He seemed very sweet, more so than the other football players, and he was a good singer. He lacked the proper training, but time would help that. He was everything she was looking for. In a male lead that is. It's not as if she had a crush on him or anything like that. She just enjoyed his singing voice, and his potential. Yes, that's it. His potential.

They stood in line together, rather awkwardly, for a few minutes before she finally broke the silence, "You're very talented."

"Really?" He seemed surprised by her statement, as if he hadn't expected anyone to compliment his singing at all.

"Yeah. I would know, I'm very talented too," she stated, "I think the rest of the team expects us to become an item. You, the hot male lead, and me, the stunning, young ingenue that everyone roots for."

He stays quiet for a moment, and then says, "Well, I, uh, I have a girlfriend."

She tries to feign her disappointment at that, and looks up with what she hopes is a friendly interest, "Really? Who?"

"Quinn Fabray."

Her head whips to face him immediately, her eyes widening in disbelief. She can't believe her ears. She's seen Quinn all over the school, not that she was watching her or anything like that, she just likes to have some sort of heads up if an insult will be thrown her way, or a slushy.

"Cheerleader, Quinn Fabray, the president of the Celibacy Club?" She hopes her voice sounds casual. She wants it to seem as if she's just mentioning a girl who's name she's heard before, and who's face she has obviously seen. The taller boy doesn't seem to notice her initial reaction, which calms her slightly, and carries on with their conversation.

He looks lost in a memory of who knows what for a few moments, and then slowly nods his head, "We're almost four months now. She's cool... Hmm, I wonder if they have sour patch kids."

With that she's left to wonder how on earth Quinn Fabray will react to her boyfriend being in a club on the lowest social rung. From what she's learned of Quinn, it won't be nice. Her popularity is more important to her than nearly everything. She thinks that Finn deserves better than that, deserves someone who probably isn't using him for his quarterback status, but it would be rude of her to say that to someone she barely knows. Especially about his girlfriend, someone whom she knows even less about.

Carmel High School, to put it simply, is the shit. She doesn't normally like to use such terms, but Mercedes put it quite well when she stated it earlier. They were phenomenal and she had no idea how their little club was going to possibly stack up to their performance. It was daunting, and with just 6 members, they didn't even have half the team that Vocal Adrenaline did. Even their name was intense. They had won four consecutive national championships, and she was more than a little concerned about their chances at a championship.

* * *

She had seen Mr. Schuester earlier in the day, and he had told her that there would be a special meeting that afternoon in the auditorium and that attendance was mandatory. She started to reprimand him for calling together a meeting that was apparently important at such short notice, but he quickly cut her off stating that he needed to find the others to inform them of the meeting. She told him she would let anyone know if she saw them throughout the day, and then gave a hasty goodbye as the bell began to ring.

She met Finn at the doors to the auditorium, and he held them open for her as she smiled and thanked him for his politeness.

"So," he began, "Any idea what this meeting is about?"

"I have no idea actually. Mr. Schuester cornered me in the hallway and informed me that we had to meet, he didn't give any details beyond that."

The others were already in seats, and Mr. Schuester was waiting with them, once she and Finn were seated as well, he looked around at all of them and began.

"I'm not going to be coaching glee anymore."

They all sat silently staring up at their teacher in disbelief before Artie finally broke the silence, "You're leaving us? When?"

"I'm giving my two weeks notice, but I promise I'm going to find you guys a great replacement before I go."

"Is this because those Carmel kids were so good?" Mercedes asked shrugging her shoulders, "Because we can work harder."

Rachel broke in then, "This isn't fair Mr. Schuester. We can't do this without you."

From behind her she heard Finn speak up as well, "So does that mean that I don't have to be in the glee club anymore? Or..."

They all turned their heads to look at him. Rachel glared silently at him before turning back around to face Mr. Schuester when he started speaking again.

"This isn't about you guys. Being an adult is about having to make difficult choices. It's not like high school, and sometimes you have to... give up the things that you love."

Rachel stared up at him sadly as he continued on with his speech.

"One day you guys are going to grow up, and understand that. I have _loved _being your teacher."

They all watched silently as he turned and left the auditorium, turning his back on them and leaving behind his dreams for good. It was quite some time before they all stood up and left the auditorium. Silently, they each followed one another out of the large room, and went there separate ways.

As Rachel walked away from the rest of the group, she decided that she wasn't going to let her dreams fall by the wayside. Unlike Mr. Schuester, she was going to make her dream happen, and she was going to do what she loved, and nothing was going to stand in her way.

She was going to take over glee club.

* * *

Her first meeting without Mr. Schuester could have gone better. The others didn't really want to listen to her ideas about a full Barbra setlist for Sectionals, though Kurt did seem rather excited about the prospect, and they all eventually disbanded with the agreement to come up with plans for a new director, and performances alike. Finn not showing really put a damper on the meeting, as he was their male lead, and as a quarterback would have brought quite a bit of leadership to the others.

She found him at his locker later in the day, and confronted him about his no show status at the glee club meeting.

"I didn't see you at glee club today."

He looked at her with a slightly confused expression, "Is that still happening?"

"I've taken over."

He nodded his head, as she continued on, "I'm interim director, but I expect the position will become permanent."

It only takes those few moments in life where you regret letting your guard down. Normally she was constantly aware of every cheerio within a ten foot radius of herself. She needed to be prepared for an insult, or a frozen drink from a convenient store being thrust into her face. Finn seemed to be the kink in her defenses though, because she certainly hadn't been aware of Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez until they were right upon her.

Where Quinn was elegant and graceful, and wore a cold mask every day, Santana Lopez was the opposite. She was fiery, and quick with a sarcastic or hurtful comment. Quinn was the one who would stab you in the back, but Santana was the one who would twist for good measure just to make sure it stuck.

Quinn turned her head to look at them both before looking to Finn, "Hi Finn," and then Rachel, "RuPaul."

Finn smiled as his girlfriend, seemingly unaware of the consequences of his actions. He apparently was unaware that Rachel was an unmentionable to Quinn. He shouldn't even be seen glancing at her, unless it was to laugh at her misfortune, let alone be seen talking to her in the hallway.

"What are you doing talking to her?" she asked him harshly.

He stumbled looking for an answer, before looking down at Rachel, trying to form an answer that would appease his girlfriend.

Rachel beat him to the punch before he could say the wrong thing, "Science project. We're partners."

Finn smiled and Rachel, and then turned to Quinn, glad that the brunette had given him an out, and hoping Quinn would buy it.

Quinn didn't acknowledge the excuse, or Rachel, and continued on with Finn as if the shorter girl hadn't even spoken, "Christ Crusaders tonight at five. My house."

Finn smiled down at the blonde, "Sounds great."

Quinn and Santana turned away to go to class, but not before Quinn turned to give Rachel a cold glare.

Once they were gone, Finn let out a breath, and continued on with Rachel, "Look, I should go. I can't do glee anymore. It conflicts with-"

"Your reputation?" she asked him angrily. Did he not understand? He was a wonderful singer, and they needed him. He was being selfish. There was an entire team here to think about, and yet his popularity was more important than helping his glee team mates.

"You've really got something Finn, and you're throwing it away."

He looked down at his feet, and then back up, not quite meeting her eyes before speaking again, "I-I'm gonna be late."

She continued on as if he hadn't interrupted at all, "You can't keep worrying about what people think Finn," she shrugged her shoulders and smiled up at him, "You're better than all of them."

She turned and walked away before he could respond.

* * *

She couldn't really believe it at first. She was positive that she was having a mirage or some kind of hallucination. There was no way that her boyfriend was standing there talking to that self obsessed freak, right in the middle of the hallway. She stood glaring at them from her locker for a few minutes, before Santana came up behind her.

"What the hell is Finn doing talking to _that_?"

"I have no idea. But I'm about to find out."

She had to give Rachel Berry credit. She was quick on her feet. She knew there was no way that Finn and Rachel were science partners, Rachel was in AP classes with her, and Finn took all the basics he could, but she decided to let it go just once, feeling gracious that day. She did her best to barely acknowledge the smaller girl, hearing her speak the one sentence was enough. She reminded Finn about Christ Crusaders, and then she and Santana were off to find Brittany.

"You don't really believe that BS about them being science partners do you? Berry's in our AP History class, there's no way she's taking science with your oaf of a boyfriend."

Quinn glared at her best friend, "Don't call him that, and of course I don't believe it. I've decided I'm going to let this one go, and chalk it up to Finn being to stupidly nice. If it happens again, he and I will just have to have a little chat." She finished, smiling at Santana.

Santana smiled back at her, before they finally found Brittany at her locker. She immediately hugged them both, and then linked pinkies with Santana as they continued down the hall.

As they walked, the other two girls talked about something that happened in Brittany's class with a bird and she started to zone out. She couldn't stop thinking about why Finn would be talking to _her. _Of all the people in the school, why would he even bother. She was loud, and obnoxious. She couldn't dress herself at all, and she was self obsessed, and overbearing. The few classes they shared were Quinn's most dreaded ones, as the shorter girl constantly raised her hand to answer every question with the most long winded answer she could possibly dream of.

What on earth was Finn thinking? There was no way that he would be paired up with her for science, so what could it be?

She stopped dead in her tracks when it hit her. Santana and Brittany didn't notice for a few seconds, but finally realized she wasn't with them after taking about ten steps. They turned to look at her. She knew her face looked shocked, her eyes wide with her new found realization. She knew Finn liked to sing, he did in the car all the time. His voice wasn't half bad, but there was absolutely no way that he would ever think about joining that stupid club.

There was nothing else though. There was no other explanation for why Finn Hudson, high school quarterback, would be hanging out with Rachel Berry, high school reject.

Santana and Brittany were looking at her questioningly before Brittany finally tugged on her arm, "Q? Are you okay?"

She shook herself out of her daze, and gazed up at the taller blonde and smiled, "Yeah Britt, I'm fine, I just thought for a second I didn't turn my curler off this morning when I left, but I remember doing it now, so it's all good."

The other two accepted the answer easily, and they all continued on their way, Brittany's class was before theirs so they waved goodbye to her and continued on. She listened to Santana ramble on about Puck, and all the issues they were having, all the while thinking of how Berry had managed to trick Finn into joining glee.

And how in the hell she was going to end it.

* * *

Rachel was doing her best to conduct the glee club, and she was also doing her best to be patient with the others. They lacked the years of training she had, and so they were, of course, not as good as she was, but she didn't expect them to be completely lacking in direction.

"Look guys, these steps are _not _hard. _I've _been doing them since preschool!" She reprimanded them.

Kurt spoke up first, "I'm sorry, did I miss the election for queen? Because I didn't vote for you."

"I know what I'm talking about! I won my first dance competition when I was 3 months old!"

Tina stared at her, as Kurt looked over her shoulder and said, "This is a closed rehearsal."

She whipped around, and saw Finn pushing Artie's wheelchair out on to the stage. She stared at the pair, wondering what on earth Finn was doing there, especially in his sweaty and smelly football practice clothes.

"Look, I owe you guys an apology," Finn said as he let go of Artie's wheelchair and moved to stand in front of the group, "I never should have quit. I don't wanna be the guy that just drives around throwing eggs at people."

Rachel looked at him, the memory of eggs hitting her side, and her head coming back in full clarity, "That was you?"

"You and your friends threw pee balloons at me," Kurt said.

"I know-"

"You nailed all my lawn furniture to my roof," he continued, cutting Finn off.

"I wasn't actually there for that, but I'm really sorry. Look, that isn't who I am, and I'm tired of it. This is what I want to be doing. With you guys. I used to think this was like the lamest thing on earth, and maybe it is, but we're all here for the same reason, because we wanna be good at something."

Rachel was smiling by the end of Finn's speech. She had already mentally accepted his apology for abandoning the club, even if he failed to apologize for throwing eggs at her, but he seemed genuinely apologetic to Kurt, even for something he hadn't done. He truly wanted to be a part of glee, and make it work. He was showing the leadership that she had desired from him, and it made her fall even a bit harder for him.

"Artie you play guitar, right?" Finn asked. When Artie nodded his head, he continued, "Think you could recruit the jazz band?"

Artie nodded once again, "I do have pull there."

"Alright! Mercedes, we need costumes, and they have got to be cool, can you do that?"

Mercedes smiled at him, "Damn! Don't you see what I got on?"

Finn turned to her, and she smiled shyly at him, "Rachel, you can do choreography."

Finally he turned to Tina, "Tina, what are you good at?"

"I-I-I-" she stuttered.

"We'll figure something out for you."

"And what are you bringing to the table, Justin Timberlake?" Mercedes asked him.

"I've got the music."

* * *

"_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train, going anywhere..."_

"_Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit, he took the midnight train, going anywhere..."_

They sounded good. They were all moving together well, and not stepping on the choreography. Finn's voice sounded so good paired with hers, and the others' voices were complimenting them even more. They sounded good. It was such a far cry from their first performance that she could barely contain the emotion in her voice as they sang.

They were going to do this. They were going to make this club work.

"_Don't stop believing, hold onto that feeling..."_

As they continued the song, or smile became wider, and even more genuine. They sounded amazing, and when they hit the final note of the song, and the music stopped, her head whipped up at the sound of clapping.

"Good guys. It's a nine. We need a ten," Mr. Schuester was there, and he was clapping for them, "Rachel you need to hit the ones and the fives. Finn, I think if we worked on it, you could hit a high B."

Finn nodded, and looked at their teacher, "So does this mean you're staying?"

Mr. Schuester smiled back up at him, "It would kill me to see you win at nationals without me." He finished with a smile.

They all smiled back at him, and Rachel finally felt the overwhelming joy of being surrounded by people who could actually help her make her way to the top. Her teacher was back, she had a leading man who could actually keep up with her, and a group of people who, she may not call them friends quite yet, but soon enough she hoped that, finally, she would be able to say that too.

"From the top."

* * *

She was on her way back from cheerios practice when she heard it. There was music coming from the auditorium and she was sure she heard people singing as well. She was supposed to be meeting Santana and Coach Sylvester to go over all of the things they could be doing better, but she couldn't help herself. She had to find out what it was.

When she let herself into the auditorium she made her way up to the rafters. She stood there as she watched her boyfriend sing and dance with the schools biggest group of losers. She knew his voice wasn't bad, but it was definitely strange hearing him sing on stage like that.

That's when Berry started singing. She had heard the girl sing on those idiotic myspace videos she posted all the time, but never in real life. It was completely different. She could always just try and tell herself that Berry made her voice sound good on camera, using some kind of audio technique or something, but here, in her presence, actually hearing her voice, it was unreal. She hated what it was doing to her. Her whole body had goosebumps at the first sound of the girl's voice. She would never admit it out loud, but it was beautiful.

She hated her for this. Hated her for not just giving in, hated the fact that she never once let on that the insults and the slushies got to her. If she could just stop acting so high and mighty for five minutes Quinn might be able to tolerate her, but no, she never backed down, never stopped.

As Coach Sylvester and Santana came up behind her, she tried to squash down the thought of how much she wanted to hate her for all of those things.


	2. The Noise Makes The Angels Cry

**A/N- To the person who asked if Finchel and the pregnancy would still happen, the answer is yes. The story will follow most major plots like that, and will only really start to differ from plot during the chapters following the back nine of season one, and so on.**

**Another person asked about my opinions on certain aspects of the story (citing Quinn's accident) and it will most likely still be included. There are few major stories like that that I won't include in this one, but like I said there will be tweaks where Faberry can be included (which is almost everywhere tbh)**

**For future reference pairings will include all canon couples from each season. This, unfortunately, includes Finchel.**

She waited in the parking lot for an indeterminate amount of time before Mr. Schuester _finally _drove into the school in his small, beat up, blue car. As he began to make his way up to the building, she caught up with him immediately.

"Mr. Schuester!" she yelled to get his attention, as she strolled up to him, her backpack rolling behind her, "I went to the library, and I got some sheet music, and I wanted to run some songs by you, that feature me heavily on lead vocal."

She had spent as much of her free time at school in the library as she could, and when she got home, she had made her daddy drive her to the local library so she could do further research there. The music provided at the school was rather lacking, and though the local public library did not offer much more in the way of Broadway classics, or actually any kind of diversity at all, the catalog still held more of a selection than that of McKinley High.

"Thanks Rach, but I already got one picked out, it's uh-"

"Let me help you with that," Mr. Schuester was cut off, as Finn came up to them, and pulled Rachel's backpack handle from her hand, leading them away from their teacher.

"Thanks Finn." Rachel smiled at him politely, before ducking her head down. Finn had been exceptionally kind to her ever since he had joined the club. She knew he must have been getting tormented by his fellow football players, but he never let on that it bothered him, and in fact never really spoke of it at all. She enjoyed his company, and found that they did have a few things in common. He didn't really understand her love of Broadway, or Barbra, but he listened to her talk about them, and her dreams. He was easily the sweetest boy at the school, and this was yet another instance of his kindness to her.

"You're so chivalrous."

"Thanks! That's a good thing right?" He asked her.

She smiled up at him in response. He really was sweet, even if he wasn't exactly the smartest boy at McKinley. That didn't matter to her though. They walked up to the building together, up until they reached the front doors and then Finn handed her backpack to her once again.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in glee later?"

"Yes Finn, I'll see you then," she replied.

"Right, cool. Okay, see you later then Rach," he smiled at her as he turned to walk into the building. As she opened the door, she saw him greet Quinn with a chaste kiss.

Her insides churned at the sight, and she attempted to push away the feelings of jealousy. Quinn certainly was not happy about Finn joining glee. From what she had learned from the taller boy, she had chewed him out for over an hour, before finally giving up, and leaving his house. Rachel had been impressed with Finn's tenacity to resist Quinn's temptations to get him to quit the club, and was grateful that he had not given in to her.

Quinn glared at her coldly when she noticed her looking, and narrowed her eyes at the shorter girl before walking away with her boyfriend. Rachel watched her sway down the hallway, and turn her head to look back at the brunette one more time before making her way to class.

* * *

She had woken up that morning in a fairly decent mood. Well decent for her, it's not as if she was much of a morning person in the first place. She had gone down stairs to their kitchen, and smelled her mom cooking bacon. It was her favorite food, and it had definitely helped to start the morning off in the right direction. The suspicious lack of traffic on the way to school should have been her final tip off that something was bound to go horribly wrong once she had made it onto school grounds. No morning ever goes so well without something, or someone, ruining it.

Sure enough, as always, Rachel Berry was the one to ruin that moment. She had seen them coming through the glass windows. Finn was wheeling that ridiculous, pink, rolling backpack that Berry carried with her, behind him and the small singer was striding next to him talking about who knows what.

She was wearing a pink sweater, and an insanely short blue skirt. Berry was the only one in the school with skirts shorter than the ones that the cheerios wore. Her white socks came up to her knees, partially covering her tan legs. Quinn watched her take quick steps to keep up with Finn, and mentally chastised herself, once again, for noticing anything physical about the other girl.

Rachel got to her in a way no one did. She somehow managed to get under Quinn's skin, and she never seemed to go away. She was there in her physical presence in the hallways, and some classes, and when she wasn't around Quinn was constantly thinking about her. She had begun dreaming about her occasionally as well. No matter how hard she tried to push them down, the strangest feelings crept up on her whenever Rachel was around. Her stomach would tie up in knots, and she breath would catch at the slightest movement from the brunette.

She couldn't stop thinking about Rachel's voice either. If she was honest with herself, which she tried not to be as often as possible on this particular subject, she couldn't wait to hear it again. One time wasn't enough, but there was no excuse for her to hear it all the time.

She hated that Finn got to hear it so often. Got to sing with her, move to the sound of her voice, it was unfair. She hated herself more for being jealous of her _own boyfriend. _She didn't know what was wrong with her.

She needed to get Finn out of glee. That much was clear. There was no way they would be able to maintain status as top couple if he was parading around in the damn glee club.

Her first opportunity came midday, when she finally spotted Finn at his locker.

She came up to him, and in a hushed voice once again began her plea for him to leave glee.

"We are in line to be the most popular kids in this school over the next couple of years. Prom king and queen, homecoming court royalty, I am _not _giving up those shiny crowns, just so you can express yourself."

She tried not to notice Rachel a few lockers down, "checking her make up" in a small hand held mirror, and eavesdropping on her conversation. She hated being this close to her, it gave way for too many opportunities. She could only see her back, as she was turned away from them, but it gave her an ample view of everything that her dreams had been holding these past few nights. Rachel Berry haunted her, and she could picture her smooth skin, and the lines of her shoulders, and back.

As soon as the thoughts started, she shook her head clear, and kept going with Finn. There was no way her boyfriend was going to do this. She _needed _prom queen. She _needed _that crown. Didn't he understand? Fabray's settle for nothing less than perfect, and she had to have the title. Her mother had it, her sister had it, it was only fitting.

"Look, you're making too big a deal out of this-"

"Okay, let's compromise," Quinn cut him off, "If you quit the club, I'll let you touch my breasts." she whispered to him.

Finn looked down at her, "Under the shirt?" he questioned.

"Over the bra."

Finn thought it over for a few seconds, "No, no, I-I can't. I wanna do glee. I'm really happy when I perform."

She couldn't believe her ears. He was actually turning her down. _No one_ turns down Quinn Fabray. She went with her final, last ditch effort. If this didn't work she didn't know what would.

"People think you're _gay _now Finn," she told him, "And you know what that makes me? You're big, gay, beard."

"Look, I-I gotta go to class, okay, just relax. It's going to work out."

He still was refusing to quit. Once he walked away, her attention turned back to Rachel. This was her fault. All of this was her fault. She may not have been the one to convince Finn to join in the first place, but she was certainly the one to make sure he stayed. Berry was the cause of all of her problems. She was constantly there, tempting her, annoying her, now she was trying to destroy her only chance of happiness. Finn was the quarterback, he was her boyfriend. Sure he could be kind of dumb sometimes, and insensitive to what she wanted, but he was also sweet, and handsome, and he didn't try and pressure her. They were going to be prom queen and king, and she was going to actually make something of herself with him. She was not going to let Rachel Berry stand in the way of any of that.

"Eavesdrop much?"

Rachel finally turned to look at her. It was even worse now, facing her. She had seen Rachel hundreds of times, and yet somehow she still always had to catch her breath at the sight. Rachel's face had soft features, her jawline, the bridge of her nose, her lips. Her eyes were a deep brown, that Quinn often found herself staring at, and her dark chocolate colored hair fell down past her shoulders. Quinn had notebooks full of drawings that had sketches of her on every page. Her eyes, her nose, her lips, her jaw, her full face once she thought she had mastered drawing them. She kept them hidden in the very back of her closet, wishing every time she saw the small, ever growing, pile that she could just get rid of them, burn them, and make sure they never come back to haunt her, but she could never build the resolve.

Quinn strode up to the girl, invading her personal space. It was a mistake on her own part, because now she could smell the other girls perfume, and it hit her hard, making her close her eyes before speaking again. It was like vanilla and cinnamon mixed together, and she loved it.

"Time for some girl talk Manhands, you can dance with him, you can sing with him, but you will _never _have him."

Rachel gave her a small smile, and stared at her with those ever confident eyes, "I understand why you'd be threatened, Finn and I have made a connection, but I'm an honorable person, I don't need to steal your man, I have plenty of suitors of my own."

She knew the smaller girl was lying, but it didn't help the swell of jealousy that rose into her chest at the statement as Rachel continued on with her rant.

"Every day glee status is going up, and yours is going down."

As soon as she turned her back on Quinn, two bright blue slushies immediately were splashed onto her face, a look of shock only gracing her face for a few moments, before she instantly made her way to the nearest bathroom.

As soon as the perpetrators, and Rachel, had left the hallway, Quinn leaned her head against the locker. Silently wishing that she could simultaneously comfort the smaller girl, and the other part of her, glad that someone was able to knock her down, because Quinn couldn't do it personally.

Rachel Berry really was ruining her.

* * *

She always carried a spare set of clothes with her to school no matter what, so she went to the bathroom, and quickly tried to fix her clothes, which of course were ruined, at least for the rest of the day. The blue wouldn't stain like the red, now all she had to do was wait for the halls to clear so she could get new clothes from her locker.

She had hoped that would be the end to the torture she received that day. After her fight with Quinn, and her slushy facial, she hoped for a rather uneventful day, but once she got to glee club, Mr. Schuester informed them that they would be performing disco.

It really was a constant wonder to her how this man expected them to make it to any sort of show choir competition with actual hopes of winning. He had chosen possibly the worst genre of music he could have settled upon, and when his sub par choreography resulted in her nearly kicking Mercedes in the face, and the subsequent outburst from the other girl, she realized she wasn't the only one with the problem. Once Mercedes was done with her, she rounded on Mr. Schuester, telling him exactly what he needed to hear, that the song was terrible.

"Okay, okay, it's not the song, you guys just need to get into it!" He tried.

"No it's the song," Kurt interjected, "It's really gay."

Artie nodded along, "We need modern music Mr. Schue."

"Guys! We don't have time to discuss this. We're doing the song this Friday at the pep assembly."

Tina spoke up first, "In front of the whole school?"

"_Exactly"_

They all looked at their teacher with disbelief. Did he not understand the implications of this? They were already on the lowest rung of the social ladder, if they were even on it at all. Singing a disco song in front of the entire school was the absolute worst idea on the planet.

"They're gonna throw fruit at us!" Kurt exclaimed, "And I _just _had a facial!"

Rachel thought about that for a few seconds, not liking the sound of being hit by fruit. Slushies on a fairly regular basis were enough, "I'll press charges if that happens-"

"Guys!" Mr. Schuester cut her off before she could continue, "I can't express to you how important this assembly is. We need recruits. There are six of you, we need twelve to qualify for regionals. We have no choice, or the club is over."

As Mr. Schuester spoke, she noticed as Finn got more and more uncomfortable. She was sure that he didn't want to perform this heinous song in front of the entire school. His girlfriend was already hounding him about glee club, and how people apparently thought he was gay because of it, and his football team mates would say even worse than they were now. She watched, her concern growing, as Mr. Schuester shut down any arguments they had at doing the song.

"I know you guys don't like this song, but we took nationals back in 93 with Freak Out. It's a crowd pleaser, trust me. From the top."

She bit her lip, and looked down, thinking of how the torment they suffered know would only increase after they did this. She was just thinking about how her slushy facials would probably increase to being a daily occurrence, when she heard Finn speaking, and whipped her head up to look at him.

"I'm dead."

She knew then that she had to do something. There was no way she was going to let her leading man endure the torment she did daily. Finn was too sweet for that, he deserved better, and once he saw that she was doing this for him, he would understand that she was the far more superior choice for girlfriend than Quinn Fabray.

* * *

They all met again for glee the next day, fully prepared to attempt talking Mr. Schuester off of the social ledge he had them all on. Kurt and Mercedes were off to the side arguing about clothes, and Finn was practicing some dance moves on the floor while Rachel sat back and watched.

He wasn't the best dancer in the world, but him showing effort was what made her heart sink a little further for him. She eyed him sadly as he reached down to tie his shoelace, thinking of all the ways she wanted to try and help him avoid being decimated at the hands of his so called "friends"

Her head turned at the sound of Mr. Schuester's voice as he came in to start the meeting, "Alright guys, how about a little Kanye?"

They all looked at each other with excitement in their eyes, hoping their teacher had finally realized his grievous error, and was not going to force them to perform a ridiculous disco song in front of their peers.

"For the assembly?" Mercedes asked hopefully.

"No," he shut down the idea immediately, "We won't be ready in time, we're still doing disco, but we can add this into our repertoire, and it'll be awesome at regionals."

"Communication is the foundation of any successful music group, and if we're gonna succeed we need to communicate."

Rachel did her best not to roll her eyes at this statement. Mr. Schuester wasn't listening to them communicate at all. He just did not want to hear that his disco idea was horrible and that they needed something more modern and hip to sing at the assembly. Kanye would have been the perfect for this, and yet here he was, on the cusp of a great idea, and not utilizing it's potential to boost their status in the school.

"You guys said you wanted modern music, I listened."

"Mr. Schue? We'd really like to not do disco at that assembly." Artie said.

"Finn you're gonna take the solo" he said, completely ignoring Artie's comment.

What was that he had just said about communicating with each other to succeed?

Finn looked up at all of them, and then back to his teacher, looking flustered, "What? No-No, I can't do the solo Mr. Schue, I'm still learning how to walk and sing at the same time."

Mr. Schuester looked over at Finn, and began removing his jacket, "No problem. I'll walk you through it."

The piano player starts the song, and while hip hop isn't her favorite genre of music, she actually finds herself quickly getting into it. Mercedes' voice sounds wonderful, and Mr. Schuester, well he's not doing horribly.

He's doing his best to help Finn get more comfortable with the dance moves, and as the song progresses the taller boy seems to start getting slightly more rhythm into the song. By the end of it, they're all laughing and smiling with each other, and it's been their best meeting so far, she thinks to herself.

Then Mr. Schuester tells them that they're going to continue working on Freak Out, and it all comes crashing back to her.

* * *

As she leaves the choir room later on, she bids farewell to Finn, and watches him walk away down the hallway, he stops briefly at his locker, just enough time for Quinn to come around the corner and meet him there. She places a kiss on his cheek, her eyes drifting behind him to catch Rachel's stare.

As soon as the two girls make eye contact, Quinn tilts her head backwards, and reaches up on the tips of her toes to kiss Finn right on the mouth. She wraps her arms around his neck, and though he can't see it, she keeps her eyes firmly locked on Rachel's the entire time.

Once they break the kiss, Rachel turns on her heel to the nearest bathroom. She steps inside, and immediately moves to the sink. She grips the white porcelain tightly as she surveys herself in the mirror.

Quinn has everything she wants. She's beautiful, graceful, popular. She has Finn. Rachel started critiquing herself in the mirror. Her hair was a dull brown, that matched her eyes. Her nose and lips were too big. She wasn't as thin as she would like. As she stood there a thought came into her head.

She knew some of the cheerios threw up to keep their weight down. It was not as if she was going to make it a regular habit like some of them did.

She turned around and stepped into one of the stalls, closing the door and latching it behind her. She tried for several minutes, and didn't even hear the sound of the door opening, or a sink turning on until it was too late.

All of a sudden Ms. Pillsbury was behind her, and looking down at her.

"Rachel? Did you just throw up?"

"No," she answered quickly.

"You missed the toilet."

She looked off to the side of her, "The girl who was throwing up before me left that. I tried but I guess I just don't have a gag reflex."

"One day when you're older that'll turn out to be a gift,"the guidance counselor told her. "Let's have a little chat okay?"

She stood up off of the bathroom floor, and dusted herself off. They walked silently back to Ms. Pillsbury's office, and she took a seat in front of the desk, as her counselor offered her a small pamphlet titled "So You Like Throwing Up" which she stared at confusedly.

"Rachel, bulimia is a very messy, serious disease," she started.

"I don't have bulimia. I tried it, failed, and won't ever attempt it again," she said, before adding in a quieter tone, "It grossed me out."

"Okay, okay, but I still want to talk about the feelings that you had, that led up to you wanting to puke your guts out."

"I wanna be thinner, prettier," she told her. "Like that Quinn girl."

It was true. She wanted to be more like Quinn. At least physically. Every time she looked at the other girl she couldn't help but think that there was something undefinable about her beauty. The way that she spoke, and how she carried herself when she walked into a room. She garnered all of the attention from everyone from the second she opened any door, or set foot in the hallway. Rachel wanted that.

"And why is that Rachel?"

Rachel thought about it for a few moments before leaning forward, "Have you ever liked somebody so much that you just wanna lock yourself in your room, turn on sad music, and cry?"

Ms. Pillsbury became lost in thought for a moment before snapping back to attention, "No, but uh, a boy crush huh? I know about that. I mean, not know, it takes me back, like a long time ago, I mean, about that, but you know what you need to remember Rachel? It's to protect your heart. I don't care who he is, if he doesn't like you for the way you are, if he's you know, he's married with a baby on the way, that's not worth the heartache, you don't want to compromise yourself for that," Rachel turned around to see her guidance counselor staring at Mr. Schue, and turned back as the red haired woman cleared her throat and changed the subject, "Have you tried telling him how you feel?"

She thought about Finn and how he was always being nice to her, and listened to her stories about Broadway that no one else did. How he had carried her backpack for her up to the school. While it all made her fall harder for him, she realized that he always went right back to Quinn afterward.

"He doesn't even notice me."

"I see, well, um, okay, here's what I think, common interests are the key to romance, alright? So find out what he likes, you know so he'll see you in a positive way, and maybe you'll end up doing something that you never would've expected."

She smiled back at the counselor, grateful for her advice, and stood up to leave the office.

Quinn Fabray may be the most beautiful person at McKinley High School, but Rachel knew she had a tendency for being rather selfish, and if she could show Finn that they had things in common, or showed an interest in him, and his interests, she was sure he would see that she was the better choice for being his girlfriend.

She definitely had a plan now.

* * *

After their disastrous idea to make flyers for the assembly that didn't confirm them as the absolute lamest club in school, and the subsequent meeting with Mr. Schuester, Principal Figgins, and Coach Sylvester, Rachel and Finn had once again attempted to plead with their choir director to let them sing something different.

The stubbornness displayed by their teacher was rivaling her own, and their dread was increasing more and more as the assembly approached.

"That's it. I'm a deadman."

Rachel looked up at him in concern, "Look, I know you're nervous, but you're _really, really_, talented."

Finn stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, "Stop it."

Rachel smiled at his bashful gesture, "I mean, maybe it'll all be okay. "

Finn smiled down at her, and before she could stop herself the words were leaving her mouth, "Do you want to practice for the assembly, tomorrow after school?" The words rushed out of her mouth, and she looked up at Finn with hopeful eyes.

Finn looked disappointed as he said, "I can't. I got a celibacy club meeting."

As Rachel watched Finn walk down the hall, away from her, she decided she needed to up her game. Quinn Fabray was no slouch, and if she were to ever compete with the other girl for Finn's affections, she would have to resort to different tactics.

As soon as she got home, she informed her fathers that she would be attending celibacy club the next day. They meet each others' eyes with matching looks of confusion as their daughter happily climbed the stairs to her room.

* * *

McKinley High School was out to get her. She was fully aware of this. She managed to avoid Rachel at all costs during the day, which now was getting harder and harder with how much time the shorter girl spent fawning after Quinn's boyfriend, but now she was forced to allow her to join celibacy club.

It wasn't enough torture just to have to bear seeing her walk down the halls side by side with Finn? She had a place of solace here. She could remind herself of her faith, and how hating Rachel Berry was far better than loving her. No. She didn't love her.

The jealousy and anger she felt whenever Rachel and Finn interacted was because of Finn. She did not like seeing her boyfriend hang around with that troll. It was detrimental to their status as most popular couple in school.

She would just have to work harder to keep them apart.

She had been the first to arrive in the meeting room for that afternoon's session with the celibacy club, and no sooner had she retrieved the gavel that she used to start every meeting, than Rachel Berry had come sauntering into the room, and placed herself in a chair directly across from Quinn.

Quinn blinked at her for a few seconds, thinking she must surely be hallucinating.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think it would be completely obvious Quinn. I am here for today's meeting of the celibacy club, of which I presume you are head of?"

Quinn was now staring at her, mouth agape. There was no way. She moved to stand in front of Rachel, making sure to keep at least a foot of space between her and the opposite side of the table.

"Absolutely not. You cannot join the celibacy club," she stated firmly with her hands on her hips.

Rachel immediately recognized the defensive stance, and stared back up at Quinn with defiance, "I assure you that I can, and have, joined Quinn. There is nowhere in the rules that states any student can be denied access into a club."

Quinn did her best to glare at the brunette, but she turned away quickly, knowing fear would be creeping into them. She was going to have spend her afternoon with Rachel Berry. In a confined space. She knew there was no arguing Berry's point, there definitely was no rule stating she could deny someone membership, and she'd have to let Rachel stay.

Before she could think about the Hell she'd go through today, the other cheerio's began filing in, headed up by Brittany and Santana. They all stared dumbfounded at Rachel, before taking their seats on either side of Quinn.

"The celibacy club is now in session. Thanks to a school rule that says we have to let anyone join the club, we're welcoming a new member this week," Quinn began "Rachel whats her name"

Yes, good, this was a better tactic. Indifference. If she pretended like Rachel didn't exist, or matter, then she could really make it happen. There was no reason she had to acknowledge her presence, and on the off chance that she could actually make herself believe that Rachel Berry was nothing, the harder she would try at it.

Rachel sat with her arms folded across from the group, rolling her eyes, before leaning forward and asking, "Where are all the boys?"

Quinn managed her best look of disdain, "Down the hall. First half hour, we separate, _then _we come together to share our faith."

Quinn stood up, along with the others, and completely ignoring Rachel's presence in the room, they began modeling their cheerio's uniforms for each other.

Santana stood in the middle first, and twirled around so her skirt flaps rose up to reveal her red spanks underneath.

Quinn smiled, and looked over at Brittany, who was still preoccupied with Santana's ass, "God bless the perv who invented these. Remember the power motto girls!"

In unison they all chanted, "It's all about the teasing, and not about the pleasing."

They laughed together, and started dancing around with each other. Quinn made sure to glance at Rachel quickly, and noticed the brunette once again, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. She could at least make the attempt to pretend to want to be there. Quinn knew it must have something to do with Finn. There was no other possible reasoning for her to be here. Rachel would spout off facts about teens and sex at the drop of a hat, without caring about the consequences of her words.

Despite recent events she would rather not focus on, Quinn believed deeply in her vow. She believed in the word, and now the one thing that was threatening to destroy her, and her eternal soul, was sitting in a room scoffing at her beliefs. How dare Rachel come in here and question what they spoke about, it wasn't as if anyone invited her in. She sat there acting like she was better than all of them, when in reality she was exactly the same.

She was the same as what Quinn used to be, and it made her heart ache painfully in her chest. How could Rachel go around with her head held high, acting better than everyone, when everyone hated her. It seemed to have no effect on her, and the thought of Rachel being stronger made her want to throw up.

Where Quinn hated more than a few things about herself, Rachel seemed to embrace her own loser status. She may not be popular, but she knew her talent would lead her somewhere. Quinn knew she was stuck here if she didn't remain the most popular girl at McKinley.

Quinn had always likened them in her head to puzzle pieces. Quinn had the drawings hidden away in her room. Quinn's piece was jagged all around. Her edges were uneven, marred without their other piece. She had drawn the tail end of a sparrow on it. The other puzzle piece was drawn on a separate piece of paper. The other piece, the one she refused to give a name to, at least out loud, was smooth on every edge but one. This piece had the front of the bird, with it's wings spread out, waiting to fly. This piece, fit hers perfectly. Made Quinn's whole. Made the ugly edges of her piece fit perfectly, and gave her tail, the wings it needed to soar. They fit wonderfully. Without each other, they were just nothing. They were never going to fly. If they were to meet, however, a beautiful sparrow, would be what the two created. Something with the potential to take flight, grow, and be beautiful.

Quinn never allowed the two pages to meet.

* * *

The celibacy club was by far the biggest disaster of her young life. She had managed to make Quinn even more of an enemy than she already was, and she was sure that Finn was never going to speak to her again after her outburst about girls wanting sex as much as guys do.

After her celibacy club storm out, that was when the realization hit her. Sex. Nothing sells quite like it, and if they wanted to make an impression on the school, that's what they needed.

She found Kurt and Mercedes in the hall the next day and told them there was an emergency glee meeting in the gym, and to inform Tina, Artie, and Finn as well. She was sure her plan would come about flawlessly.

Once they were all gathered on the bleachers, she called the meeting to order.

"I officially call this meeting of glee club, in session," she said, pounding her gavel. So maybe celibacy club was good for something.

"But Mr. Schuester isn't here," said Artie.

Rachel looked over at him sharply, and then at the rest of the group, "Mr. Schuester isn't coming, I paid off some freshman to ask him for help with irregular verbs."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, and looked down at her, "I'm so sick of hearing you squawk"

"Let her talk," Finn spoke before Rachel could retaliate.

Momentarily blindsided by someone standing up for her, Rachel smiled at Finn before continuing on, "I have another idea for the assembly-"

"Can I once again stress my most strenuous objections to this attempted suicide," Artie interjected.

"They are not gonna kill us," Rachel supplied hopefully, "Because we're going to give them what they want."

"Blood?" Kurt deadpanned.

"Better," Rachel smiled widely, "Sex."

They all looked at her with confused expressions, before she went on to tell them her brilliant plan, on how not to get them killed, or permantly seated below the bottom rung of the social ladder...

* * *

She'd heard people say sometimes that they'd had a variety of emotions coursing through them all at once, and she'd even experienced it a few times, but nothing had ever happened to her what was happening now.

She was feeling many things.

Anger.

Arousal.

Envy.

Hatred.

Pure, unadulterated, lust.

Rachel Berry, and those damn skirts, and that damn dancing, and her damn _everything._ Quinn was determined to put a stop to it immediately.

She looked to Santana and Brittany, and nodded for them to follow her out of the gym. Everyone was still cheering for the glee club, who had been ushered off the stage, and she only stopped once she found the first empty classroom, and beckoned the other two girls inside.

"I want to join glee."

They both stared at her for a moment before Santana spoke up, "Fuck. That."

"Come on! I cannot let Rachel freakin' Berry ruin my relationship, and that's exactly what she's going to do if I don't sabotage this club from the inside out. I know a good song, and it'll work well for all of us, and Britt, you can do they choreography," she finished, smiling at the blonde who already had a wide grin on her face.

Brittany was her way to get Santana to join. If Brittany agreed, Santana would never say no. The blonde was nodding eagerly to her counterpart, and Santana's shoulders slumped, her head bowed, and she pinched the bridge of her nose and said, "Tell me what we're doing Fabray."

* * *

Her plan had gone horribly awry. Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce were joining glee. They were only allowed to sing songs about...luft balloons.

She spent her day making sure to avoid Quinn Fabray like the plague, and now she was voluntarily choosing to be in a room for a prolonged period of time with the girl that she simultaneously felt bad for, envied, was terrified of, and who's boyfriend she was not-so-subtly trying to steal.

Glee was definitely about to get more interesting.


End file.
